Bottoroff Productions
Bottoroff Productions is a production company founded by Troy Bottoroff in 2018. It's headquartered in Salem, Oregon. Key employees include writer/producers Gwen and Duncan Traner, Brandon the Stick, Heavy Metal, Falcon, Werepire, Ironhide, NT Pockets and Eakstei. It also has a subsidiary, Bottoroff UK Limited. They currently have development deals with Splash Entertainment and Toronto-based Fresh TV. History Cool Guys Inc Cool Guys, Inc. was an American production company founded by Troy Bottoroff, Bony Ring, Leontyev Valeryevich, Brandon the Stick, Heavy Metal, Falcon, Werepire, Ironhide, NT Pockets and Eakstei (then-nicknamed Easter) in 2012. It did not have a logo until 2013. Aerobox Productions AeroBox Productions (also known as AeroBox) was an American production company founded by Troy Bottoroff in 2012. Like Cool Guys Inc, it did not have a logo until 2013. Kool City Pictures Kool City Pictures was an American production company found by Troy Bottoroff in 2012. It did not have a logo until 2013. It had an animation production and post-production office in Shanghai, China. Gwen-bot and Robo-Duncan Productions Gwen-bot and Robo-Duncan Productions was an American production company founded by Gwen and Duncan Traner. Unwind Television BoxFort Productions Czemavex HarmonyPalace Inc. Aurora Pictures iKos Television Syndication iKos Television Syndication was a worldwide television syndication company founded by Troy Bottoroff. 3-Pedal Studios Double Rudolph Productions Gingerbread With a Diamond, Inc. Poker Chipz Domestic Television Purple Raygun Zujaiki-K'jmutu Productions RoygbTV Crushed Graveyard Productions Brandon the Stick Productions/Entertainment Joyce and Jane TV T-Mallet Studios My Keithy Studios Unexpected Leak Productions FalkoTheDestroyer365 Productions Inc Falcon Pictures/Hoody Excel Films Auditor Jobariadinos Originals Whitesword Originals Douball Wackiness RDMzilla Productions Falkomation Inc Jahima The Cat Animation Environ Productions Environ Productions (formerly Environ Films in 1986 until 2001) was an American production company founded by Troy Bottoroff on 1986. Cartoon Union Productions Cartoon Union Productions was an American production company founded by Troy Bottoroff on 2012. It did not have a logo until 2013. Bottoroff Productions In 2018, Clearwater Partners II LLC bought off over 30 studios from his company AveronDocRandom Productions. On August 2018, Troy Bottoroff and Clearwater Animation announced to form a joint venture to continue the predecessing companies' roles in the production of five television series: The Adventures of BD, The Adventures of RDM, The Adventures of Averon, The Life of RDM and RDM's World. They hired Bill Lawrence of Doozer, and Mike Barker & Matt Weitzman of Underdog Productions; as well as some executives from Universal Television with 50% staff and assets from Hong Kong-based AGoGo Media, and some staff from Warner Bros. Animation, Klasky-Csupo, Nelvana, Cartoon Network Studios and Sony Pictures Animation. At the same time, they ended partnerships with Universal Television, AGoGo Media, Warner Bros. Animation, Klasky-Csupo, Nelvana and Sony Pictures Animation, though they were set to continue work with Cartoon Network Studios until further notice. In September 2018, they ended partnerships with Nickelodeon, Discovery Family (formerly Hub Network), Disney XD, RKO Kids, Kabillion, RTL Group, Corus Entertainment, TV Brasil, ITV plc, Lagardere, and Ion Media Networks. Also in September, they acquired Noctron Playmatorque, Boho Kipnak, Cth'vup 4YaChildren, NChai, Toontonic, Certeon Natwiruk, Kids' NQ, HeyAppleNet, SplaaTV, Gy'zxktam and RDN+Kabillion, as part of a plan to create their own network or streaming service for their own content. In October 2018, their studios in Santa Monica, Boston, Austin, New York, Moscow and Shanghai merged into respective Clearwater Animation studios. The Riga, Latvia studio merged into Clearwater Animation Moscow as well; while the Vancouver studio merged into Mako Pictures, and the Annapolis, Maryland studio merged into their New York office. It's Dublin office merged into the Bottoroff UK division, headquartered in London. In November 2018, Bottoroff Productions and Bottoroff UK Limited announced to spin off completely from Clearwater Animation. Productions *''The Adventures of BD'' (2013–present) *''The Adventures of RDM'' (2013–present) *''The Adventures of Averon'' (2003-2009; 2019) *''The Life of RDM'' (2013–present) **The show was first produced under AeroBox Productions, Environ Productions and Kool City Pictures. *''RDM's World'' (2013–present) **The show was first produced under AeroBox Productions and Environ Productions. *''Zo K'lita TroyTheCoolGuy'' (2013–present) **The show was first produced under Environ Productions. Gallery Coolguysinclogo.jpg AeroBox.jpg|AeroBox Productions's logo. There is a blue version that is only on The Life of RDM, a series that is like The Adventures of RDM, but in real life. Kool_City_Pictures.jpg Environ_Productions.jpg Cartoon_Union_Productions.jpg Category:2018 establishments Category:United States Category:Companies established in 2018